


Somatic

by starsmiley



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmiley/pseuds/starsmiley
Summary: Kel didn't really know what to expect when Sunny opened the door. He hadn't seen the kid for four years, after all - everything about him has bound to have changed.He didn't expect an Eldritch horror to be following behind him, though.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Basil & Kel (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero & Sunny (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Somatic

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm not even sure if i'll finish this as i am very bad at finishing written works. maybe posting it online will help. the title is also kind a WIP. anyways, hope you enjoy what i have so far

Kel bounced on the balls of his feet, nervously peering into the windows of the house, praying Sunny will finally come out of the house.

When he had found out that Sunny was moving, a mix of emotions had swept over him. Sadness, regret, relief, happiness for his friend. Right away he had started calling Sunny's place, but most of the time, no one would answer, and when someone did answer, it was his mother saying he "wasn't taking visitors".

He kept trying to no avail. Finally, Sunny's mom left to take care of the move, and Kel knew this would be his last chance to reconnect before he'd never see Sunny again. He wasn't even sure what he'd say, or what they'd do - he just knew he had to see Sunny one last time.

Finally, he heard footsteps coming towards the door on the other side. He stopped fidgeting and started to speak,

"Hey, Sunny! So, I...uh...I noticed the "FOR SALE" sign in front of your house and...I...err...heard from my mom that you were moving away soon." He wanted to facepalm himself. Real smooth, Kel, great way to coax the local shut in outside. Nevertheless, he steeled himself and continued,

"I was wondering...if you wanted to hang out one more time before you go...or whatever...for old time's sake, y'know?" He felt that that was slightly better, giving Sunny an out if he needed it. He hoped Sunny wouldn't need it, though.

Silence reigned for a few moments, and Kel started getting nervous again. The footsteps hadn't receded, which was a good sign, at least. He started to speak again,

"...Helloooooooooooo? Sunny? Are you there?"

After a few more agonizing moments of silence, the door opened.

Kel wasn't sure what to expect. It's been four years since he last saw Sunny, after all. His appearance and everything about him was bound to change.

He didn't expect an Eldritch horror to be following behind him, though.


End file.
